Grieving Howls
by Determined Artist
Summary: After realizing, he never heard his twin howl, the orphan puppy child K.O tries to get T.K.O to howl, but soon finds himself prying a little too deep.


K.O yawn as he mopped the floor. His tail would have wagging if it wasn't for the drowsiness. He and his brother made new friends, a new job at Gar's traveling store, and a new job thanks to their new boss Mr. Gar and their late mom.

Just then, her heard one of his his new friends, a rabbit woman named Enid, asked "Hey K.O, you're alright over there?"

The puppy child replied "I 'm fine, just tired. I was Howling at the moon." He soon started to chuckle while rubbing the back of his head with his paw. Guess I stayed up a little longer then usual?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that dog humans do that. So was T.K.O with you?"

"T.K.O just stays..." The puppy child stopped. 'Weird?' He thought resting his chin on his finger. "I don't remember T.K.O ever howling, not even when we lost..." K.O went silent as he gained a sadden face and his tail started to went in between his legs.

"Maybe he doesn't know how?" Enid suggested.

'Oh no, T.K.O really doesn't know how to howl?' K.O "Ah, gotta go find T.K.O."

K.O searched high and low before his ears and nose picked up a trail of his twin. Following it, he soon came across his older brother lying on the grounded, looking tired; most likely from being asked to help their other friend Rad move crates.

As soon as he walked over, his brother glanced at him

"Hey T.K.O," He greeted a tad nervous as what the longer hair pup's response might be. "are you okay?"

His long hair brother sighed. "I'm tired." Stating the obvious.

"Oh, guess helping Rad move all of those crates will do that."

As T.K.O let out another sigh, K.O gained a sadden face. He then decided to place a paw on his brother''s belly and rubbed it.

The purple eyed pup lied there with grin on his face, while his leg and tail moved up and down like a spring. He didn't know if this would make T.K.O, but it sure put smile to his face. He forgotten just how soft and and smooth his brother's fur was.

This had gone on for a bit until T.K.O slap his paw away and head off with the same tired expression.

K.O waited a little, thinking of another how to get his older twin to howl before an idea turned on like a a remote control car. He head off to make a bowl of pasta, and found T.K.O again; this time beating the crap out of tree since they had no money to buy a punching bag yet.

"T.K.O." He called out.

"Huh?" His brother raised an eye-brow.

"Well, I guess I made too much pasta again. You can take this one.

As soon as T.K.O swiped the bowl out K.O's paws, He growled and started to eat the food. But just like before, no howls and T.K.O head off to some where.

A bit later as a last ditched effort to his twin to howl, K.O tried to take him to his usual spot for howling, but the long fur pup seemed very stubborn and wasn't budging.

"Aw, come on Grumpo, let me teach you how to howl?" He asked in a pure voice.

"I 'm not howling, K.O." T.K.O replied with his arms crossed and a serious face.

It was at that moment that K.O gained a perplexed expression. "But, how are we going to know where you are?"

"ARGH, I KNOW HOW TO HOWL MOM!"

"What?" K.O questioned with widen eyes. "T.K.O?" He looked away for a bit, thinking of what to say next. Is this about mommy leaving us?"

"Agh, why do you act like her?!"

K.O was shocked before frowning and saying "Sorry, T.K.O. I didn't mean to." Sigh "You act like her too. When you get really mad and schooled me for stuff, it's almost like she never left. Listen? I know remember her hurts you, so I won't bother you any more. See ya-" He was about to leave, but soon found himself being thrown into his brother's arms. "T.K.O? I-" He uttered and was to say more, but heard sniffing as his brother tighten his grasp.

T.K.O was crying? It was unusual for him, however not improbable. On a rare occasion K.O would find him like that if things got too much for him, but what was truly unexpected, an off tune, unfamiliar howl soon popped up.

After a few, it soon hit K.O was his brother wasn't thrilled to on howling. He was kind of bad at it. He hugged him back as he let T.K.O continue. As soon as K.O he himself being freed from his brother and a second later K.O asked "Say, let's forget about you howling and having dinner?"

He got up and waited for his twin to do the same. It took awhile, but his purple eyed twin did the same.

A few days later, things where quiet between the two brothers K.O gaining a sadden face every time he thought about hurting his brother even if it was emotionally and not physically. He wished there was some way he could help his brother, to make it up to him, but that was just wishful thinking.

"Agh, would you quit being a big baby?"

He turned his head sitting on a rock and spotted his brother crossing his while having the same grumpy face as always did. "T.K.O?"

His brother soon started too howl.

K.O's face lit up. He wagged his tail and joined in with a brighten face.


End file.
